Lovely Thorns
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Boris finds a lost, injured child. She's a foreiner. She's human. Years later, he falls for her. However, she doesn't feel he has fallen for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice In The Country Of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World_.

Note: I own Kitten Tiva.

Hikari Maiden: Kitten Tiva is a foreigner. She's human. She ended up in Wonderland as a scared, injured child. Boris found her and took care of her. Years later, Boris starts to fall in love with her. She starts to fall in love with Boris, but she feels Boris isn't in love with her.

**Lovely Thorns**

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter One: Bedtime Battle ~

Boris glared at Kitten Tiva. "Woman! Go to bed!"

She glared back at him and shook her head. _I'm tired, but I'll see blood again if I close my eyes. I still don't know what to do. _"Leave me alone, Boris! I'm not tired!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. _She's tired. _"Blondie."

She growled and hissed at him. _Of all the…! _"Don't call me that!"

He flicked her in the forehead. _Something keeps her awake. _"Then, go to bed. There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here."

She grimaced and pulled away as she rubbed her forehead. _That hurt! _"Ow!" Tears came to her eyes and her vision turned into a watery blur. _Meanie! _She sniffled and whined, "Boris, you're so mean!"

Boris grimaced as he plugged his ears with his index fingers. _She's annoying! _"Jeez, Kitten, you're so shrill. Hush."

Blood entered the room. _What's the racket? _"What's all the noise?"

Kitten smiled with a gasp and she ran up to him and hugged him. _Blood! _"Blood."

The hatter looked at the Cheshire cat. _She looks tired._

_She won't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to him. _"I've told her to go to bed. She says she isn't tired. She acts more her shoe size than her age."

Kitten peeked out at Boris and stuck out her tongue at him. _Necko boi!_

_Jeez, what a child! _"Don't act three. Act nineteen."

_She's going to end up sick. _"Kitten. Boris is right, you know. It's midnight. You wake somewhere around eight something in the morning."

_I'm scared! I'm so scared! I'm so, so scared! _"Blood…Boris…I…" She bit the lower, right corner of her lip and she began to tremble. Her arms slipped as she crumbled to her knees and covered her face with her shaky hands. Tears fell from her eyes and slid along her cheeks and chin. She coughed and whimpered, "I'll see blood…lots of blood…splattered…drip…tub filled with it…girl run away…from something…from someone."

_She's scared. _Blood lowered himself towards her. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Boris and I are here."

She gulped and she spoke in a shaky voice. "Oh-Okay." She climbed into her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, her heavy eyelids closed and she fell sleep.

Blood had been about to turn off the main light and exit the bedroom, but Boris whispered, "Blood."

The hatter turned to the Cheshire cat. He whispered, "Yes?"

"She's afraid of the dark. Leave the light on until I find the night light." He found the pink night light, plugged it in and turned it on.

Blood turned off the main light and exited the bedroom.

Boris exited the bedroom. "The door stays open. Air needs to circulate."

Blood heard a muffled cough. "Is she all right?"

"It's allergies. The humidifier is on. She took Sudafed PE not too long ago."

_He's got the hots for her. _"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Boris felt his heart skip and begin to pound and his nose and cheeks went crimson. _Why must he tease me? _"Blood."

_Gotcha! _"Hit the nail on the head."

_Of all the sneaky…! _He exclaimed, "Blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice In The Country Of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World_.

Note: I own Kitten Tiva.

**Lovely Thorns**

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Two: Teatime Battle ~

Blood approached Kitten Tiva from behind. "What are you up to?"

She bubbly greeted him with a grin and a giggle as she said, "Oh, hi, Blood. How are you this morning? I'm making green tea. Want some?"

_She's a morning person. _He smiled. "Sure."

"'Kay." She fixed a cup of green tea for him, then, she fixed a cup of green tea for herself.

Blood took a sip of the green tea and his eyes widened.

Kitten noticed his stunned expression and began to panic. _Is something wrong with the tea? _"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's delicious."

Her nose and cheeks turned crimson. "Thank-you."

Boris entered the kitchen.

Kitten crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "Humph! No way Boris gets any green tea! Not after he told me it tasted nasty! Insensitive Cheshire cat!"

He glared at her and yelled, "Who wants your stupid green tea, anyway?"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Jeez, woman! You're such a kid!"

She growled and hissed at him. "Shut up, Boris!"

_Lovers' spat._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice In The Country Of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World_.

Note: I own Kitten Tiva.

**Lovely Thorns**

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Three: Music Battle ~

Her fingers danced along the keyboard keys. Eyelids closed, a smile on her bright pink lips, she sang.

Boris groaned, "Shut up."

_She's good. _Blood stood behind her and watched.

Boris stomped into the room, pillow in hand. He aimed the pillow at her head, then, tossed it.

The pillow hit the blonde in the head and she turned to him with a glare as she growled and hissed at him. "Boris, you Meanie!"

The Cheshire cat darted off. "Uh-oh!" _I've provoked her._

_This won't end well. _Just as Kitten had been about to chase down Boris, tackle him, and wrestle him, Blood reached towards her from behind, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her towards him. "Now, now, Kitten. Calm down." _Jeez. Crazy couple. _

Julilis entered the room. "Boris seemed pretty scared."

Blood released Kitten and she smiled as she ran to Julilis. "Good morning, Julilis! How are you this morning? Want some green tea? I'll make you some!"

_She's a morning person. _He smiled at her. "No, thank-you."

"Okay."

_Boris probably provoked her. Again. _Julilis chuckled. "Kitten."

Confused, she blinked at him. "Julilis?"

_Necko gal. She's so darn cute. _He gently patted her head.

She nervously pushed his hand away and pulled away. "Um…Sorry, Julilis…but…uh…erm…" She looked away and turned her head away. _I don't want him to know. _

Julilis stared at her with concern. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine." _I don't want him to know. _

He sighed. "You and I need to talk in private. Come with me."

"Oh-Okay." She obediently followed him.

He lead her inside another room. "Sit on the couch."

She obeyed him.

He sat beside her. He stared at her with a firm, gentle, concerned expression. "I'm not stupid. I notice. Tell me what's wrong."

"Hu!" She struggled to hold back the tears that rushed to her pale, blue-green eyes and her vision turned to a watery blur. _I'm so tired and my head hurts._

_I notice her wrists and lower arms. _He reached for her arms.

_Oh no! He noticed my wrists and lower arms! _She pushed his hands away as she pleaded, "Stop it!"

_She doesn't have the strength to keep it up. _He gently took her lower arms in his hands. "Why must you do this to yourself?"

Tears fell from her eyes and roll along her cheeks and chin. "I don't care, okay?"

_Why? _"You should."

"I'd rather die! I hate myself! No one would ever love someone who's been touched by the hands of a nasty pervert and who's been kissed by the lips of a nasty pervert! I've been used and tossed aside! I'm like a broken doll!"

"That's not true."

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she felt the person pull her close.

"I'll beat up any guy who dares disrespect you."

"B-Boris?"

He laughed. "Yep! It's me!"

She turned around and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried. "Boris!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, necko gal." _She's so thin. Her body is so weak. Her hair has begun to fall out. _"You're going to eat more and you're going to eat healthy. No doughnuts for breakfast. No grape flavoured Goober sandwiches for lunch and supper everyday. You're going to drink more fluids and you're going to drink healthy fluids. No caffeinated soft drinks. No cookies for snack."

She whined, "Boris, I like doughnuts for breakfast, grape flavoured Goober sandwiches for lunch and supper everyday, soft drinks, and cookies for snack!"

"Don't argue with me."

Reluctant, she sighed, "Okay."


End file.
